My Prince
by lillylee519
Summary: Prince Nico and the Blacksmith's Apprentice Percy are close friends, and to their dismay that's all they can ever be. But when the Prince goes missing Percy will do anything to get his friend back. And he realizes he may never be able to let him go again. A/U human/ Perico / Rating may Change/ boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The matching ceremony was in one month and 18 year old Percy was not excited. Most of the other children he had grown up with were more than ready to find out who their pair bond would be, they had spent the months coming up to it gossiping about who everyone would end up with. The most popular speculation was that he would be paired with Annabeth; the librarian's daughter. He couldn't see why anyone would think that. She was an intellectual and spent all her time reading and learning. Percy hated to read, he much preferred doing things with his hands. Not that Annabeth would have been so horrible; she was kind enough, Percy would even consider her one of his closest friends, but he didn't have any romantic feelings for her. Percy actually had no interest in any of the girls in his year, and he had no interest in spending his life with someone he didn't choose. Unfortunately, as a commoner it was his lot in life. Only nobility could choose their own mate. Percy didn't think it was fair, but as his mother often reminded him life sometimes wasn't fair. There were worse lives than theirs, she would remind him, and they were lucky for what they did have. His Mother had always been the sweetest women, and somehow always managed to stay optimistic.

His neighbor and friend, Jason, told him to trust the system; mates were chosen based on personality and ability tests administered the week before, the results were used to match each citizen with their perfect match. Success rates were very high and most people found themselves happy with their pair bond. Percy's friend was a good example; he had been paired last year and was madly in love with his pair bond Piper. Percy dressed quickly and headed out the door; if he was late for work again he was going to get an earful from the blacksmith.

* * *

Prince Nico wasn't looking forward to the matching ceremony either. He was 16 this year and as heir to the throne it would be his job to help the elders during the ceremony by officiating the bonds. Each citizen aged 18 would be bonded with their life mates. There was no pressure or awkward encounters, no courting or need to impress. Commoners had it easy. Nico sighed as he clipped on his sword. His parents were already pressuring him to begin courting one of the ladies in the court, even thou he had two years before he needed to be married. Unfortunately he had no interest in any of the ladies at court. They were shallow and their tongues were as sharp as their claws. And if he was completely honest, he wasn't physically attracted to even one of them. Nico headed down to the courtyard where he would be training with The Guard and tried to push the ceremony out of his mind. Because he wasn't willing to admit the real reason he was dreading this year's ceremony: this was the year his love would be paired, and once paired there's no getting out of it.

* * *

Percy wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and continued to hammer the sword he was fixing. It was hard and hot work, apprenticing with the blacksmith, but he enjoyed the physical labor and he was lucky to have a job. Work was scarce in the village these days, and many of the men and women in his year were without any at all. Most of their parents were losing jobs they had held for years. He threw the sword in the water to cool it and leaned back against the table for a rest. He had been working with the blacksmith Chiron for almost two years now and the older man often told Percy he had a natural talent. More often than not Chiron left Percy to his work without reserve or worry. Percy's sword and armor were the most sought after in the land, even thou no one knew it was his work. Chiron said as soon as he finished his apprenticeship he would give the boy the credit he deserved, but for now he must pay his dues. Percy didn't blame him, he may be young but he was wise enough to know no one would buy swords and armor made by a child. When the sword was cooled he pulled it out and gave it a swing to test the balance. He gripped the handle and spun it twice. He loved the feel of a blade in his hand. Forgetting himself momentarily he lunged into some maneuvers, his sword sliding and gliding through the air. He was so entranced he didn't hear the bell ring as a customer walked in.

* * *

Nico called out for Chiron, but there was no response. The Prince moved through the shop, broken shield in hand, looking for the blacksmith. If he hadn't been so distracted today he wouldn't be in this mess. He paused at the door to the backroom and watched for a minute as the blacksmith's apprentice swung the sword around. His posture and technique was flawless, his footwork like choreography. The older boy was wearing a thin tunic and Nico could see his muscles coil and roll. His messy black hair was damp from sweat and hung in his eyes. Even thou they were closed he knew they would be shinning blue green like the ocean on a bright summers day. He shook his head to focus and cleared his throat to get his attention. The boy spun, sword in hand, and swung at the intruder. Nico raised his broken shield and the sword made contact. His shield shattered with a loud crack, the pieces dropping to the floor. The apprentice dropped his sword and stared in horror. His eyes wide with horror had clouded like dark waters. He almost just killed the Young Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters. they are the property of Rick Riorden, and not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain from this or will any be sought. this is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Percy thought he was going to die of mortification. He had been so caught up in playing with the sword he almost ran through the Crown Prince. He dropped his sword with a clatter and fell to his knees.

"My lord, my most sincere apologies, I beg your forgiveness. I did not mean to... What I mean is that..." Percy stumbled over his words; he dropped his chin to his chest in defeat. "Shit, I'm sorry."

The Young Prince laughed softly, "Relax Percy, I know you weren't trying to kill me. I just startled you. Besides, I've asked you before not to be so formal with me, at least when were alone."

Percy looked around the shop, they were indeed alone. He climbed slowly to his feet, "Are you alright, Nico?" He asked softly. Percy had made friends with the younger boy two years ago when he started working for the blacksmith; of course he hadn't known he was the prince at the time. The boy came to see him a few times a week for over a month before Percy found out who he was. It was still a little awkward at times, and Percy had trouble figuring out just how he should be treating his young friend. Especially now that he had been named heir to the throne. It was hard to joke with and tease his friend as he once did knowing he would someday be the king.

"Yes, I am fine. But I am afraid my shield did not fare so well." He gestured to the three pieces on the floor. Percy's eyes went wide again. "Don't fret my friend; it was cracked already, pretty badly. That's why I was here, so you could fix it. But now I suppose I'll be needing a new one."

"Chiron isn't here right now; I am not sure when he will return. If you need it right away I can go look for him."

"Come now," the Young Prince jumped up onto a table, his feet dangling. "Chiron is never here anymore. We all know it's you doing all the work. We pretend it's him, give him the praise, but I've heard many of my Guard comment on your skill. I believe the popular opinion is that you have surpassed your teacher. I would agree of course." Nico smiled when he finished his praise.

Percy raised his eyebrow, "So you want me to make you a new shield behind my bosses back?"

"Nonsense, I would never ask you to betray him in that manner. When he returns we will tell him what's happened and he will get his due credit and payment. I do not have time for you to go running around the village looking for him."

Percy smiled as he gave a small bow, "I can have a new shield for you before dinner," his eyes flicked up to meet Nico's, "My lord."

Nico felt his heart skip a beat at the breathless way the apprentice added 'my lord'. He swallowed. Percy would be paired to his life mate in less than a month; it was pointless to continue fawning over him.

"Before dinner would be fine." He managed to push out.

Percy examined the shield with a slight frown, "This is part of a set I assume. Shield, sword, the armor. It all matches, right?"

"That's right."

"I can't copy this." Nico frowned, but Percy continued thoughtfully. "But, give me a month or so and I can have a new set for you. Shield, sword, armour. Custom made of course, your sword isn't weighted properly anyways."

"Really?" Nico jumped off the table. "You've never done a full set before."

"I've done each piece separately. I'll give you one of our generic shields for now and get to work right away." His voice was soft and steady, full business mode. "If that would please my lord." He added with a sideways glance at Nico, as if he just remembered who he was talking to. Nico swallowed, that was a very dangerous sentence, it made him think of all the things the older boy could do to please him.

Before Nico could respond they heard the bell over the door ring.

"Percy?"

"Back here, Chrion." Percy stepped away from the Young Prince.

"Sire, what brings you here?" Chrion asked bowing his head respectfully, only mildly surprised. Although Prince Nico had been coming around less since he turned 16 Chrion had gotten used to the young royal hiding out here.

Nico blinked, for some reason he felt like he had been caught doing something wrong. Luckily Percy wasn't frozen.

"He needs a new set of armor." Percy replied carefully.

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem." Chrion smiled, work for The Royals was always good, payment and reputation wise. "I can get started right away."

Prince Nico stepped forward, "I mean no offence Sir. But I would like to request Per... I mean, your apprentice, would be allowed to complete this order. And mark it as his own." He spoke with respect, yet obviously leaving no room for disagreement the way only one raised to rule could. Percy's eyes bugged, he knew he would create it but he had never been allowed to mark a piece as his own. For the Prince to wear his first piece of custom work would do wonders for his reputation. Not to mention the personal pride of seeing his friend proudly wearing his creation.

Chrion smiled softly and sat on a stool examining the broken shield. "I made this set for your father when he was about your age. It never fit you well and has seen far too much action. You should have received your own long before now. Do not worry my Lord; I take no offence to your request. I knew the day would come when Percy would be credited for his work, and he deserves it. His work is outstanding and definitely worthy of my Lord's first custom set."

"I appreciate your agreement." Nico nodded respectfully before turning back to Percy, "What information do you need to get started?"

Percy had already started sketching out a plan and wasn't paying much attention, his head popped up when Nico addressed him.

"Sorry?"

"Measurements and what not?"

The older boy went back to his paper, "Oh, no, nothing. I know your measurements. And I've seen you fight, I know your style. I have everything I need." He spoke as if to himself, Nico was curious as to how the apprentice had all the information. Percy looked up as if he had just realized what he said, he face went pale, but he shrugged it off like it was nothing and went back to his work. Nico smiled.

"Well, Sire, it seems we have lost him to his work for the rest of the day. I will try to leave him free as much as possible to work on your set. It is a great honor you have bestowed upon him."

Nico nodded and after receiving a generic shield from the front of the shop he headed home.

* * *

The next day Nico returned to the Blacksmith's shop to check on Percy, er rather Percy's progress. Unfortunately he didn't manage to ditch the Guard assigned to babysitting duty today. The Guard questioned him as to why he was returning so soon to the Blacksmith shop, since he had his shield replaced yesterday. The Young Prince only shrugged in response, he didn't want anyone to know about the armor until it was ready.

Chrion was in the front room cleaning and Nico could hear the hammer pounding in the back.

"Good day m'Lord." He greeted the Prince with a slight bow.

"Chrion, how is work?"

"Very busy. What can I do for you?"

Nico turned to his guard, "Wait for me outside."

"But Sire…" The guard asked, obviously confused.

"Do not question me. Are you worried the old blacksmith is a threat to me?"

"No Sire…"

"Then go."

The guard bowed low and left without another word. Nico turned back to Chrion, "Is he busy? I'd like to speak with him a moment."

"He's working on your order. I take it you aren't sharing the information yet?"

Nico shook his head, "I want it to be a surprise. I don't want people bugging him."

"Go ahead Prince. I'll be busy out here for a while."

Nico smiled in thanks and headed into the back room. He tried not to stare at the way Percy's biceps tensed with every swing of the hammer.

The older boy caught Nico in his eye and yelled over, "Give me a minute to finish this piece."

Nico didn't reply, he had no issues sitting back and watching him work. He slid onto a worktable to wait.

After setting the piece of armor to cool Percy grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his face and neck. Nico looked away hoping the heat in his face wasn't visible. The older boy slid onto the table next to him.

"Sorry I got distracted yesterday, didn't even say good night."

"That's alright; you were very excited to get to work. I had an idea I wanted to run by you."

"About your set?"

"Not exactly. I saw you running drills yesterday; you're very good with a sword. Perhaps… better than me. No, not perhaps, I've never seen anyone move like you."

"You flatter me m'Lord," he replied softly.

"Who have you trained with?"

"Only my father, before...well when he was around. And I watched the Guard training a lot, and the tournaments."

"So you're pretty much self taught than?"

"I guess so."

"I want you to train me."

Percy's jaw dropped, "Me? I'm no body. You train with the best of the best. Besides, no one would allow it even if it wasn't a pointless idea."

"Percy, if it was based on talent alone I would have you in my guard. I trust you as much if not more than them, and your skill is undeniable."

Percy slid of the table, "M'Lord...Nico, you can't be serious."

"Look, I'm 16 this year, I have to start competing in those stupid tournaments and my Father expects me to win. I won't. I need help, and I can't think of anyone else who can do it. The Guard won't push me, they won't give it their all, and they are too scared to hurt me."

"So, you want me to sneak around and train you, in such a way that may leave marks and bruises?"

"Yes. I know it's asking a lot, but if it makes you more comfortable if we get caught you can always say I ordered you to do it. I am the Prince after all."

Percy hesitated, "I've never actually trained someone, and my experience against actual people is minimal at best."

"It would mean a lot to me Percy, there's no one else I can ask." The Prince looked down as he spoke.

The apprentice thought about it for a moment, "It would be an honor, m'lord, to train with you." Percy spoke softly.

Nico nodded, "Thank you Percy. I can meet you after sunset in the back field. We shouldn't be interrupted there."

"Then I'll see you later tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Nico was surprised by how easy it was to sneak out that night and make his way to the back field. He was nervous. Yesterday hadn't been the first time he had seen Percy handle a sword, but it made him seriously think about how skilled the young apprentice was. Nico hadn't been lying when he said he had never seen anyone handle a sword like Percy, or about wishing he could have him on his Guard. The boy was strong, fast and skilled, but matter of birth made it impossible for him to get recognition for it. If Percy hadn't been a blacksmith he would have been given trouble for even having a sword let alone knowing how to use it. He knew it was a risk he had asked the older boy to take, and he hoped if it came down to it his word would be enough to protect him.

The streets were quiet as he made his way through them, his cloak hiding his face. When he arrived Percy was already there, swinging a sword around. Nico climbed over the fence and gave a low whistle catching his friend's attention, who smiled wide when he saw him.

"You sure about this Nico?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then let's see what I have to work with. Draw your sword and attack me."

"You're not wearing any armor." The older boy was in a plain tunic and pants.

He looked down as if he just realized this fact, "Well, then I better hope I'm as good as you think I am." Nico laughed, the apprentice didn't look worried.

Nico drew his sword and held it up in his right hand; Percy dropped his sword arm and tilted his head, "What are you doing?"

"Attacking you?"

"Put your sword in your other hand Nico."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, you're left handed." Nico stared at the apprentice, who sighed heavily "16 years old and you don't even know you're left handed. That's why your swordsmanship has always been sloppy. I'm sure your writing is atrocious."

Nico looked down, "I'm not an idiot Percy, I know I'm left handed. My Father told me that it's a mutation and as Crown Prince I must learn to overcome it."

"That's bull. Put your sword in your proper hand and face me." Nico slipped the sword into his left hand and gave it a spin. It felt more natural, he had more control.

"Alright, let's do this." The two boys faced off, swords lifted, and with the clash of steel they began.

After an hour of sparing and drills Nico's arm ached. He had been right about Percy willing to push him. He knew he would have more than a few bruises where Percy had hit him with the flat of his sword. They collapsed next to each other and leaned against a tree, both breathing hard.

"You're not horrible, but you definitely need some work. You should be training your left arm Nico, build the strength. I think you were right about your Guard going easy on you though, your offence is much better than your defense. No offence."

"Non taken, you're a beast Percy. Even with my left arm."

Percy smiled softly, "You should get back before someone notices you're missing. When would you like to meet again?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Alright, but if you're not feeling up to it just come by and let me know."

Nico laughed, "You think I won't be?"

"Well, you can't start missing training with the Guard, two sessions in one day is bound to tire you out fast."

"You wield a hammer in a furnace all day and you didn't seem to have any problem."

"I'm used to manual labour. You Nico, are still a prince."

Percy meant it as a joke, but his friend frowned. It was a fact, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

The boys met every night for three weeks and Prince Nico was improving rapidly. Percy was impressed. He obviously had the talent, but lacked the direction he needed. He was small for sixteen, but fast. His small frame made his muscle tone deceiving. He had still never managed to beat his new tutor, but it was getting closer. After they trained they sat beneath a tree and shared a meal while they chatted. Along with the improvements in the Prince's battle skill their friendship was growing stronger. Although, even though it was growing closer, neither boy mentioned Percy's upcoming matching.

"Your armor is almost finished." Percy announced one night when they sat down to rest.

"Really? You work fast."

"It's an exciting project and Chrions been helping a bit. You should be able to come in and try it on tomorrow and I can make any needed adjustments."

Nico hesitated, but he really wanted to know, "How did you know my measurements?" he asked shyly.

At first he thought Percy wasn't going to answer, finally he took a breath before beginning. "Well, some of it is guessing work, based on comparisons. For instance, I'm 5"11 and you're about 6 inches shorter than me, making you 5"5 ish. Human proportions are symmetrical so your arm span is equal to your height, the width of the shoulders is about a quarter of the height, the distance from the elbow to the tip of the hand is a quarter of the height, elbow to armpit is half that."

"Wow. You're smart."

Percy chuckled , "You seem surprised."

"My apologies, I didn't mean to insult you. I just know… education is different for..."

"For commoners? Don't worry, I get it. My mother and father were better educated than most and taught me a lot. But a lot of this I learned from making armor for Chrion."

"So you used math to figure out my measurements?"

"Partly."

"What's the other part?"

Percy shrugged, "Observation?"

Nico raised an eyebrow, "What, you mean you've been watching me?"

Percy laughed, "Not in some creepy stalker type way. Just, I've noticed you." Nico studied his friends face; he looked uncomfortable and had a slight blush to his cheeks.

The Young Prince smiled, "I've noticed you too." He replied softly.

Percy glanced over, confused at first but a small smile crept on his face. Nico hoped it was because he understood what the prince had meant.

"It's getting late, will I see you tomorrow?" Percy stood and offered his hand to pull the young prince to his feet. Nico nodded and accepted his hand. As Percy pulled him up the younger boy tripped and fell against him. He could feel the older boy's arms wrap around his waist to steady him. Their eyes met and held, neither moved. Nico watched Percy's eyes drift down to his mouth and a small part of him wished for a kiss. Percy cleared his throat and pulled away gently making sure Nico was steady before letting go.

"So, until tomorrow." He sounded slightly breathless.

Nico nodded, he wasn't sure he could speak at the moment. After being held against the warm body he suddenly felt cold. They walked to the wall together in silence then turned to go their separate ways. Percy paused and turned back, whispering into the night, "Sweetest of dreams my Prince." Nico barely heard him, but could feel his face burn none the less.

* * *

That night the young Prince lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He was a stupid, foolish boy. And apparently he loved punishment. It had been almost a month since he asked Percy to help him in his training, an excuse to spend time with him really, and it was becoming torturous. The older boy was very hands on in his training methods; he would use his hands to adjust Nico's stance, to show him which muscles he needed to use, he would stand behind the young Prince putting his arms around him so his hands would join his young student's on his sword as he ran him through movements he wasn't getting. Nico was sure his tutor had no idea what he was doing to him. To have Percy's hands on him was torturous, to feel his body moving against him, Nico shivered at the memory. His mind had fallen hard and fast for this boy, and now it was becoming physical as well. Their time together after training, sitting under the tree, was just as painful. Percy told him about growing up in the village and about the father who had left them when he was still young. Nico shared his life behind the castle walls with his distant father and cold hearted step-Mother, his feelings and fears about his future. And still neither one mentioned the bonding.

Their friendship was strong and Nico knew it would break his heart when he had to perform the bonding ceremony next week, forever binding the man he loved to another.

* * *

Far from the castle, in the lower village, a common boy lay on his cot in the small hut he shared with his mother. Sleep was also eluding him. His mind continued to drift back the feel of his arms around the Young Prince. Percy hadn't thought, when the younger boy stumbled he reached out to grab him. Before he knew what was happening Nico had been in his arms looking up at him and it had taken everything he had to refrain from pulling the young boy close and devouring him. Since they started meeting he had used every excuse he could come up with to touch him; adjusting his position, pointing out muscles, even sliding up against his back and griping his hands around the sword moving their bodies together. He shook the thought from his head. In one weeks time he would be assigned a mate, his Prince would stand before him and legally bind them together giving his blessings from the court. How could he have been so childish? Falling in love with the crown Prince, like some fluttery little girl. Percy sighed. He knew they could never be together, that one day even their friendship would end. And yet, when he had asked Percy to train him he couldn't refuse. Spending that time alone with him every night, away from prying eyes, it had been the best month of his life and he was dreading the day he would have to give it up. But give it up he must, tomorrow night, he would tell the Prince there was nothing left to teach him. That they must call an end to their training. He would enjoy their last night together, but this could not continue. It was far too painful and unfair. Percy was too old for childish fantasies.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The next morning Prince Nico dressed in plain tunic ready to rush off to collect his new armor. Hoping to slip his guard as he did so. The young royal was not so lucky; he was stopped on his way out by his own father, King Hades.

"Where are you off to so early my son?"

"Father, I was just…" The young boy sighed; guess the cat was out of the bag now. "I ordered some new armor. I was going to pick it up."

"What is wrong with what you have?"

"Forgive me, Father, I do not mean to belittle the honor of your armor. But it does not fit properly, and is getting old. I am 16 it is time I had my own."

The King nodded once, "You're right. Let's go then."

"What?"

"I'll come with you. If you are to get new armor I wish to inspect it."

Nico sighed again; there was no getting rid of him now. His Father was a strong and proud man. He wasn't cruel, but he wasn't exactly the affectionate type. He had high expectations for his young heir and he wasn't gentle when Nico disappointed him. Nico glanced towards his Father and wondered how he could look so much like him and yet so different at the same time. They shared a slightly olive skin tone and dark slightly curly hair. Nico also had his Father's deep brown eyes and thin lips. But where his father was tall and solid, Nico was short for his age and rather skinny. Despite how often he trained.

The bell dinged as Prince and King stepped into the blacksmith shop.

Chiron bowed low, "Your Highness! To what do I owe the great honor?"

"My son has informed me he has some new armor waiting. I wish to inspect it."

"Yes, of course, M'Lord Hades. Follow me into the back."

With Nico in the lead the royals followed the blacksmith into the back of his shop. The boy was surprised by how quiet it was. Nico stopped when he saw the armor draped on the stand next to Percy's table. The black metal gleamed in the fire light; he had never seen anything more beautiful. Except perhaps the craftsman himself. The detail was exquisite and obviously done with a steady hand. Blackened steel and dark leather gave it a sleek appearance and made it obviously lighter and more flexible. The leather straps were braided tight. No one in the kingdom had armor of black steel; it truly was one of a kind. His Father stepping closer carefully examined the armor without comment. Nico held his breath as he realized the pauldron was fashioned for a left handed fighter. It was a beautiful pauldron; it was three layers curved at the top and sloping to a narrow point like feathers. They would give the appearance almost of wings.

The King stepped back, his hands clasped behind his back and eyes slightly narrowed. "This work is unlike anything I've seen of yours before Chiron."

"That is because it is not mine." The blacksmith replied carefully.

King Hades squinted hard and pursed his lips, "Then who...?"

Percy stepped into the workroom through the backdoor, "It is mine."

The King raised his eyebrows in surprise, "The apprentice? That would explain why you made it backwards."

"I did not." Percy spoke confidently.

"The pauldron..."

"Is where it should be, the Prince is left handed."

The King scowled. "You dare speak out of turn!" He roared causing both Nico and Chiron to flinch. Percy, however, remained still. "Speaking of the Prince in such a way. You are an insolent little punk!" He spat. Nico was proud his friend not only held his ground but kept his head up and face impassive in the King's rage. But he wasn't going to allow him to bare punishment.

"Father. Do not scold him. I asked him to make it this way. You know as well as I do that I am not becoming the warrior a Prince should be. My sword feels more comfortable in my left hand, I have more control."

The King stared at the apprentice a moment longer then turned to his son. He studied his face for a long time before heaving a great sigh. "Try it on then."

Chiron gestured for Percy to step forward and assist the Prince. The apprentice took a deep breath and wiped his hands clean on a towel before stepping in to help the Prince into his armor, explaining the pieces as he goes.

"My friend Jason did the leather work. I have him working on leather pieces to complete the set, such as a breast plate and some cuffs, it will be lighter."

The Young Prince nodded and suppressed a shiver as his friends strong hands moved expertly across his body, strapping him in.

"Lighter perhaps, but steel is safer." The King pointed out.

"Nic...The Prince, has a very small frame and his reach is not as far as many. His advantage lies in his speed and agility. Lighter armor is better for such strengths." Percy spoke as he continued to work, his voice was matter of fact, and the tone held no room for argument. He obviously knew what he was talking about. The King just nodded.

When the older boy stepped back Nico let out his breath.

"Well, move around, how does it feel?"

"Good. Comfortable." He nodded. The armor was light and fit perfectly; it was a strange feeling to have armor that fit for once.

The King nodded and gestured for Percy to step away, which he did with a bow. Nico's Father walked around in a circle inspecting the armor, "This is very good work, what is your name boy?"

"I am called Percy, Sire."

"Who is your father, Percy?" Nico shot a look over at his friend, who still stood solid.

"I have no Father, Sire."

"Dead?"

"No Sir. He was banished." Percy didn't even hesitate and his voice was steady. Nico was sacred for his friend; the story of his father was one he kept close to the chest for a reason.

The King stopped and faced the boy, studying him closely, as if trying to decide if he cared to know more.

"And did he deserve it child?"

Again Percy spoke with confidence and without hesitation, "Yes Sire. He did. I do not mourn his loss."

The King nodded, satisfied with the answer. "How long you left in your apprenticeship?"

Chiron spoke up, "He will be matched next week. His education is complete, only age holds him as my apprentice. I will be sorry to lose him, but once he's matched he will be free to go on his own."

King Hades nodded again. "Fine work. Worthy. Let's see the sword."

Percy returned to his work table and picked up the sheathed sword. He gripped the leather tighter as he eyed the small set of daggers he had also fashioned for his friend. No, he would gift those to him tonight when they met, when they could be alone. He turned and presented the sheath to the Prince. Nico took the sheath and slowly pulled the sword free. The handle was polished black steel like his armor with a set of ruby red gems decorating it. The sword itself was shorter than he was used to, but felt light and balanced. He gave it a few swings.

"May I?" Percy asked with his hands out.

The Young Prince handed him the blade heel first. The older boy spun it twice and flipped it up into his hand so the blade and handle showed balance. The King nodded to the blade, satisfied with the balance. Nico also noticed his Father seemed intrigued by the way the common boy handled the blade. He flipped it again catching the handle in his hand and offering it back to the Prince sliding his hand along the cool steel. Nico took a deep breath and took his sword back. As little as he knew of weaponry, even he could tell Percy was a master at his art. He swallowed then asked the question he was scared to ask, "You marked it as your own work, as I requested?"

"Yes, m'Lord."

"Good." The Prince nodded and turned to his Father, "So, do you approve? Does his work meet your expectations? "

"Surpasses them. Keep it up and mayhaps we will have a position for you in the royal armory. If you manage to curb that attitude of yours."

"You honor me with the compliment, your majesty." Percy bowed, and Nico couldn't help but feel pride for his friend.

When the royals left Chiron beamed at his young apprentice.

"You should be very proud my boy, the King has given you a great compliment."

"Yes." Percy replied softly as he turned to clean his worktable.

"You do not seem too pleased."

"I have no wish to work in the castle."

"It would be a dream position."

"For some. I do not dream so big."

Chiron nodded letting it drop. "Alright, let's get back to work. We have lots to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

That morning the Prince proudly wore his new armor to train with his guard. There were many complimentary remarks, and more than a few surprised faces when they learned the apprentice blacksmith had done the work. Nico was glad knowing most of his guard was going to request the apprentice to make them armor, the work would build him a great reputation and the pay would go far. But at the same time a part of him didn't want to share his blacksmith with anyone.

When he took up his sword in his left hand the soldiers seemed skeptical. Until he began the drills. The use of his left arm, along with the training and properly fitted armor, allowed the Young Prince to thoroughly impress everyone. He even managed to best his Captain in one on one.

When they were done for the day the Captain approached him, "You have been holding out on us your highness."

"And you have been holding back on me for years. I pray hope you don't treat all those you train so casually." The Prince retorted with a hard glare.

"My sincerest apologies your highness." He replied with a low bow, "Have you been training elsewhere?"

The Prince pursed his lips then turned away without comment.

* * *

That night Nico excused himself after dinner claiming a headache and retired to his room early. This night when he snuck out he took his pauldron and new sword, excited to properly thank his friend for the hard work and care that obviously went into his armour. He also grabbed the gift he had gotten for him, although undecided if he was going to give it to him. It was a small token really but Nico had braided the leather cuff himself and stamped it with an image of the Sea God Poseidon. He always compared his dearest friend to the sea itself; He could be calm and inviting, a shine in his eyes and a mischievous smirk on his face. But Nico had seen him angry; his eyes went dark and dull and his temper flared like the waves crashing on the rocks during a storm. And he always seemed to smell like a salty ocean breeze. He was tall and strong, lean muscles filled his body covered in smooth tanned skin. That boy was made to wear a crown. Nico sighed as he swung his legs over his window ledge. He tried to stop himself from following that train of thought, it was dangerous and painful.

* * *

Percy paced by the wall in the backfield. The Young Prince was late and Percy's mood swung back and forth between worry and anger. He held and daggers in the special sheath he had Jason make for him, he really had hoped to give them to his friend as an apology and a goodbye. His chest hurt and his eyes burned. Why would his friend stand him up like this? Percy placed the daggers on the ground next to their tree and retrieved his sword. Running through drills to distract himself. He forced himself to stop thinking like that; perhaps he just couldn't get away tonight. He was a Prince, kept carefully under guard. Percy ran drills until his arms ached; still there was no sign of him. Percy dug a hole under the tree and wrapping the sheathed daggers in a cloth he buried them inside; hoping to bury his feelings with them.

* * *

Nico made his way quietly through the streets, his hood up to hide his face. He had a bounce in his step, like he always did on his way to meet his friend. He had decided to give him the wrist cuff. It was his hope that even if the time came (as it surely would) when their friendship came to an end the blacksmith would still wear it and remember him. It would give him great pride if ever he saw it on his wrist. Perhaps he would wear it to the matching ceremony. To see it on his wrist when he was bound to another would make the process much less painful. As he neared the wall he saw his friend kneeling beneath their tree, he slowed down and crept quietly, hoping to sneak up on him. He was so busy watching he didn't realize someone was sneaking up on him. Suddenly a sharp pain exploded in his head and before he had time to scream out everything went black. His last thought was hopes that whoever had attacked him would not harm his Percy. The leather cuff dropped to the grass.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

"Missing? What the hell do you mean missing?"

The kingdom was in upheaval, Guards scoured the village, when Percy arrived at the shop Chiron told him to sit down. That there was grave news.

"Calm down Percy. I'm sure he's fine."

"How long has he been missing?" Percy jumped to his feet. This cannot be happening.

"Since last night. No one has seen him since dinner."

Percy turned and flipped the workbench in rage, tossing tools and metal scraps all over the shop. How could this happen? He had a full guard team that's supposed to watch him. They are always by his side...except when he sneaks out after dinner to meet Percy. The young apprentice froze, he had been so mad at the Prince for standing him up he didn't even think to go look for him. He had gone missing on his way to training session. Percy spun to fact Chiron.

"He was taken, wasn't he?"

"That is the belief, although they can't figure out how someone got into the castle and leave with him."

"I have to go after him."

"Relax, I know the Prince is important to you, but the whole Guard is out there looking for him."

"You don't understand..." Percy told his mentor softly, chin against his chest. "This is my fault. He wasn't taken from the castle."

"How could this possibly be your fault?"

"He snuck out. To meet me." Percy couldn't meet Chirons gaze. He felt like he was going to be sick. Nico was out there somewhere, possibly hurt, he had to find him. Chiron studied his apprentice for a moment before speaking, "Percy," he started softly, "How long have you been having an affair with the Prince?"

Percy's head shut up, "What?"

"I knew you were close, but I never realized just how close. I've seen the way you are with each other. It's obvious you both care deeply. "

"No, it's not like that. We've been training. He asked me to help him, his Guard goes easy on him and he knew he would never improve that way. We've been meeting in the backfield for the last month. He didn't show up last night, I thought... He just... I thought. I don't know what. But I was angry he didn't show and went home. I should have gone looking for him." Percy flopped down on a chair head in hands.

"Percy," he started carefully, "This is more than guilt. Isn't it? You do care for him, greatly."

Percy nodded slowly without looking up, "I know I'm a fool. There could never be... " Percy sighed. "I was going to tell him we shouldn't meet anymore. I wasn't deluding myself into thinking our friendship would last."

"Did he know?"

"I don't know. I never said anything, but...I don't know. Sometimes it seemed like he did. I have to find him Chiron, please, give me a leave."

"There's nothing I can say to stop you is there?" Percy shook his head, "Your matching ceremony is in two days Percy."

"I really don't care."

"No, I suspect you would not. You have your leave. I will hold your position for you. But Percy, the King needs to know his son wasn't taken from the castle. There is a chance you will be punished severely."

"If I can save him I will bear any punishment to bring him home. And if I can't... Well there won't be anything he could do to me worse than knowing this is my fault."

"I will help you prepare for your journey. And then I will go to the castle to speak to the King, you will slip away while I'm gone. Be careful Son, who ever took him..."

"I know."

Percy returned to the backfield hoping to catch a trail, and to retrieve the daggers. He left his horse at the wall and prepared to leap over it when something caught his eye. He knelt down to retrieve what he now saw was a braided leather cuff. The craftsmanship was plain and without a masters flourish but well crafted none the less. A small Percy was stamped into the leather. Somehow he knew it was made by his Prince. He grasped the leather cuff and felt the panic that rose in his stomach. Nico had been here last night, right at this wall. He cursed himself; if he had been paying attention he could have stopped them. He leapt over the fence to retrieve the daggers and hoped he could pick up a trail.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Nico sat with his back against a tree, the bark biting into his arms which were tied behind his back. They had taken his armor and his sword, he could see them sitting on the other side of the camp. Five men sat around the fire, drinking and laughing, celebrating their successful kidnapping of the Prince. Nico tested his bounds again; they were too tight to get free. They had ridden hard through the previous night and the whole day before stopping to make camp. They believed no one was following, and Nico feared they were right. No one had known where he had been taking from. It would take them days to search the whole grounds for a trail to follow. It wasn't long before the men began to nod off, drunk and exhausted. Nico tried to push himself up, bending his arms in ways he knew would cause pain had his adrenaline not been pumping hard. He overheard them talking about making their way to the harbor where a ship waited. he knew once he got there he would have no hope for escape. He heard a twig snap and froze, someone was approaching. Suddenly he felt a soft yet calloused hand cover his mouth and a hot breath on his ear.

"Do not worry My Prince." Percy's voice broke through the sounds of the night.

Nico felt the fear that been holding his stomach tight melt away. Percy had come for him.

"Took you long enough, peon." He replied softly.

He heard a soft chuckle as the breath brushed against his neck. His bounds came loose and the feeling slowly came back to his hands. He rubbed his wrist as Percy pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, we must get out of here."

"No, wait."

"My Prince, we must get out of here. Before they awaken."

"Percy, I need my armor."

"Oh, Nikki, I can make you new armor."

The Prince shook his head stubbornly, "Please." He asked looking deep into the older boy's eyes. "They are out cold, drunk as skunks." Percy sighed deeply; apparently he could not deny his prince anything.

"Alright, but we must be quiet and quick." Percy put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Stay here, please. I will get it."

Nico grabbed his forearm just above the leather cuff, "Where did you get this?"

"I found it, by the wall around the backfield. Was it not meant for me?"

"Of course it was." The Young Prince's eyes dropped to the ground as he released his friends arm, "Who else would it be for?"

Percy pulled the Prince close and rested their foreheads together, "It is truly beautiful Nico. I will wear it always, with pride. But now is not the time, I will retrieve your sword and armor so we can be on our way." Nico nodded as Percy slipped away.

Nico leaned against the tree and watched as his friend slipped soundlessly through the night, he picked up the pauldron and sword and headed back to the tree. He helped the Prince slip it on and buckled it with quick skill and handed the sword into his left hand. The boys looked at each other and smiled, neither noticed someone had come up behind them, their own sword drawn.

"Isn't this a surprise?" A low and loud voice called out. The boys spun, swords drawn to face their opponent.

"Come to save the little Pinceling have you? All by yourself?"

Percy stepped in front of Nico, "Trust me, it's enough." His spun his sword and took a battle stance. Nico spun his back to Percy's as more of the men surrounded them.

"Uh, Percy, a little problem."

"Come now Nikki. There's only five of them."

The first man surged forward, his sword swinging. Percy met his blow with a parry and the clash of steel. The man swung again and met Percy's sword, the younger man grabbed his opponent's wrist and kicked him in the chest. The bandit landed on his back with a thud. Percy swung his sword once and returned to battle stance. A second bandit stepped up swinging. Their swords clashed three times before Percy disarmed his opponent and hit him in the face with the hilt of his sword sending him to join his friend on the ground.

"Who's next?" Percy asked viciously. The three remaining men closed in on them.

"Relax My Prince. Remember what I taught you."

"Your faith in my memory is flattering Percy."

Suddenly a voice spoke from the shadows, "Hold!" The bandits stepped back but did not lower their swords.

"Percy? You called him Percy." The new voice spoke is shock. "It cannot be!" A large man with long black hair and piercing green eyes pushed through the circle. "Percy? What are you doing here?"

Percy's arm lowered in shock, "No." The man stepped towards him, Percy stepped back bumping into Nico. "No."

"Lower your swords! At once!" The man called out, the whole group responded immediately. "We will not harm you my son."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"Son?" Nico, exclaimed, "That's your father?" Percy didn't say anything.

His father takes another step closer, his eyes glued to his son's.

"That is a beautiful sword, almost as beautiful as the Prince's own. I wonder, has the old blacksmith's talent grown so much in these past years? Or perhaps, someone else has taken up the art."

Neither boy spoke, the older man took another step forward and Percy raised his arm once again.

"Why do you fear me my boy? Do you truly believe I would harm you? Do you not trust your own father?"

Percy took his battle stance, his eyes hard. "I have no Father."

"Come my boy; let us sit by the fire, talk. Catch up. Come men, sit, relax."

"You think I'm just going to sit with you?"

"You do not have many options. There are more of my men nearby. You took those out easily enough, but here's still 10 of us and only two of you."

The bandits began to return to the fire, helping their fallen friends. Percy did not move, and kept himself between Nico and the bandits. "I fear he is right, we cannot face ten men and we cannot outrun them My Prince." He whispered over his shoulder.

"Play along Percy; I truly believe he will not harm you."

"And what of you?"

"I suppose they will tie me back up. Do not fret my friend; I was becoming used to my spot. Like a second home."

Percy spun around to face him, "Do not make jokes! They are mercenaries, barbarians. These men are pirates! They cannot be trusted. I will not let anything happen to you."

"Your father…"

"Is as bad as the rest of them!"

"I do not mean to interrupt," the man spoke up, "but will you be joining us, my boy?"

"What of the Prince?" The older boy responded without turning.

"What do you care? You are no knight, no Guardsman." His father asked skeptically,

"I cannot allow you to harm him." Percy's voice was even and calm but Nico could feel the slight shake in his stance, the worry in his eyes.

"Bring your prince, for all his fancy armor, I believe him harmless enough. Although, perhaps you should leave your swords there. You my son, make my men nervous."

Percy scowled at his father before turning back to his Prince. He wasn't sure exactly when he started thinking of the prince as his own, but he realized he had even started saying it allowed. He pulled a small cloth out of his cloak and unwrapped a double sheath holding two daggers. Using his body to hide his actions Percy slipped his hands under the Prince's tunic and strapped the daggers to his side. His fingers were cold and Nico shivered at the contact. Percy held his finger to his mouth demanding silence. Before bringing it down he pressed his lips against two in a kiss then slowly laid them against Nico's own. The Prince shivered and closed his eyes as he kissed the fingers the boy had offered him. Silently acknowledging and returning his affection. Percy smiled softly as he removed his sword, leaning it against the tree before leading the Prince over to the fire.

The two boys sat on a log across the fire from Percy's father.

"So, you have grown quite a bit since I last saw you. How old are you now?"

"Eighteen."

"A man now. And your pair bond? Are you happy with her?"

Percy hesitated, eyes narrowing.

Nico stiffened. He hadn't even thought about that, the ceremony would have been this morning. Missing the ceremony would get Percy in a lot of trouble and start his life out on badly with his mate. Then again, without the prince there, maybe they postponed it.

Percy shrugged, "Do not have one yet."

His father nodded, "Yes, I imagine you would be hard to pair. Maybe next year they will find someone for you. You are the new blacksmith, no? You're Prince seems very attached to his sword."

"Apprentice."

"The pieces that belong to the Princeling? Your sword? Those are your work I presume?"

Percy nodded. "I am proud of you my son, you have great skill."

"Do not call me that. I am no son of yours."

Nico elbowed Percy in the ribs, "Be nice."

"Yes, listen to your dear Prince. Manners, my boy."

Percy scowled, "Let us get to the point. Whatever your plans are for the Prince, I am going to have to stop you. And as impressed as you are with how I craft a sword, just wait until you see me wield one."

"Well, my boy, would you like to hear my plans?" His Father paused a moment, "I plan on bringing him far away across the ocean on my ship, sending word for ransom but in the meantime selling the young boy into slavery. He is a beautiful boy, and young enough I believe him to be untouched. He would fetch a pretty penny from any man whose tastes run that way. And let me tell you, there are many."

Percy jumped to his feet; pulling a knife seemingly out of nowhere he launched it towards his father. It lodged in the cup the man was about to take a drink from.

"You missed."

"Believe me when I tell you, I did not." His fists clenched at his sides.

"You truly think you can stop me? There are nine fully trained swordsmen against two boys."

"You think the King would send an untrained boy after his only son? You think that he would spend the money on custom armor, left handed, if his son was no swordsman?"

Percy gestured for Nico to rise and step behind the log they had been sitting on. The two boys backed up slowly towards their swords. "Would this pretty penny you believe you would get for the Prince be worth the life of your only son? Because I promise you, I will die before I allow you to take him."

The bandits had jumped to their feet swords drawn, they began to close in. Percy gave his sword a few twirls and Nico could see the bandits hesitate.

"And what of my men? They were promised payment for their services." His father spoke, moving closer with his men.

The bandits came closer, the first sprang to attack. Percy stepped forward to meet him, their swords clashing. Percy wasn't feeling them out anymore, he was quick and ruthless. The bandit was down in moments with a hole in his gut.

"Consider their lives as their payment."

The second bandit surged towards Percy and another towards Nico. The men were both despatched quickly. Nico was proud he had remembered what Percy had taught him.

"You think I can just let you leave? Your loyalty to the crown is obviously absolute."

"I hold no loyalty to the crown." Percy replied, surprising Nico who dropped his sword arm and looked back over his shoulder to look at his friend. It was a mistake that left him open; the bandit in front came forward and swung at him. He moved fast, but Percy was faster. He grabbed the younger boy by the waist and pulled him out the way blocking the attack. He swung his sword back and slashed the man's gut.

"No loyalty to the crown you say?" His father asked amused.

Percy glared at the bandits around him, three down seven to go.

"My loyalty is to the Prince alone."

Percy's father tilted his head and studied his son. He held up his left hand and the bandits took a step back.

"What would you give for his freedom?"

"What do you want?"

"You."

Percy moved to sheath his sword, Nico grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare Percy. I will not leave without you."

Percy turned to face his friend, his eyes soft. "He won't hurt me. You don't need to worry about me."

"And what's to stop them from coming back for me?"

Percy gave him a small smile "No more sneaking out and you'll be safe."

Nico shook his head, "I won't leave you here!" He hissed.

Percy stepped closer and put his free hand on his Prince's waist, their faces inches apart. "I have to protect you. I could not live with myself if anything happens to you."

"And I cannot live without you. Please, there must be another way." Nico felt his eyes burn and he squeezed them shut. He could not afford to get emotional in front of the pirates. Percy raised his hand to cup the young Prince's cheek, his thumb rubbed against his lips. Nico shivered. Suddenly Percy's arm was tight around his waist pulling him close. Though he couldn't see with his face buried in the taller boy's chest, he felt him raise his sword arm and fight off an attack. With a kick to the chest Percy sent the pirate to the ground. The boy spun around to face his father.

"You and you're men are cowards!" Percy spat.

"I am getting impatient. It seems the Prince will not let his pet go. For that's what this is all about isn't it? My son has become the Young Prince's plaything. I bet the King doesn't know, he would never allow it. I guess my presumption that he was untouched is wrong." The pirates laughed. "You are disgracing this family boy! Step away from the Prince or you will taste our steel."

Percy slowly released the smaller boy and raised his sword. Nico spun so his back was against his friend, also taking a battle stance.

"You are now four men down. You steel does not frighten me, old man." Percy spat.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Nico didn't think, he just moved. He swung his sword and moved his feet and fought off the attacking bandits.

Percy clashed swords viciously, taking out as many as fast as he could. He knew he had to trust his prince had remembered everything he had taught him, but he yearned to turn and protect him. He wished he had more time to train him. He wished he had been paying attention that night and stopped them before he was taken. Percy took down another attacker and spun looking for more. Nico was making quick work of a small man behind him, and no one else was too be seen. Percy spun his sword and faced his father, "You and me old man!"

Percy's father smiled darkly, "I know better than to fight a losing battle. Save your Prince while I escape."

Percy spun around; the short man had Nico's back against a tree his hand clamped around the young prince's wrist, holding his sword arm away. His other hand was around the boy's throat. Percy came at them and cut the man down before he even noticed the boy's approach. Nico stumbled forward, falling into Percy's arms. Percy helped the boy down and pulled him onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and buried his face in his hair. His adrenaline still pumping.

"Your father...?" His prince asked quietly.

"He got away." Percy mumbled. He rubbed his hand along the prince's back. He had been scared, terrified of losing him. But when the prince pressed his lips against Percy's fingers he knew he would die to keep his prince safe. Nico shivered, reminding Percy they were exposed in the middle of the forest. He started to climb to his feet, pulling Nico with him.

"Come my prince, we have to put some distance between us and here before we make camp." Nico nodded and after gathering their things allowed Percy to lead him deeper into the woods. They came to a horse tied to a tree, supplies strapped to his back. Nico hadn't realized how tired he was until he felt Percy helping him on to the horse side saddle. He started to nod off in the saddle but was awoken when Percy climbed on behind him, pulling the exhausted prince tight against his chest. One hand holding the reins, the other securely around his waist. Feeling warm and safe in his savior's arms Nico relaxed and let the exhaustion take him.

* * *

When Nico awoke he was laying on the ground wrapped in a sleeping bag, a lumpy pack tucked under his head. He felt warmth on his back and turned to see a low burning fire. His sword and armor sat next to his makeshift bed. Sitting up slowly the young Prince searched the darkness around him. Just as he felt panic beginning to grow in his stomach, Percy emerged from the forest with arms of firewood. When he saw Nico's face he dropped the wood and rushed to his side kneeling.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." He said softly, brushing the hair away from his prince's face. Nico just nodded, tilting his head into the other boy's touch.

"Try to sleep more my Prince."

"Would you...lay down with me?" The young prince asked softly.

Percy smiled, "Just let me build up the fire a bit first."

Nico nodded and snuggled deeper into the sleeping bag. After a few minutes he felt the warmth of the fire on his face as Percy crawled into the sleeping bag behind him. Nico shifted closer to the older boy as he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist holding him tightly against the warmth of the other boy's chest.

"Sleep well my prince." Percy's warm breath tickled his neck as he whispered.

"Am I?"

"Are you what?"

"Yours?"

He felt Percy sigh heavily. It wasn't fair to ask him that, they both knew what awaited them when they returned to their home. But Nico wanted it more than anything.

"In my heart, you'll always be mine." The older boy answered softly, before brushing a soft kiss against the prince's neck. Nico nodded and snuggled closer. That was really all he could hope for.

* * *

The next time he awoke Nico's first thought was how cold his back felt. He tried to snuggle closer to Percy before realising he wasn't there. He pushed himself into a sitting position and watched as his companion loaded their gear onto the horse.

"Morning." He called out softly.

Percy turned with a gentle smile, "Good morning my prince. I hope you slept alright. We have a long journey ahead of us, but if we push hard we can make it before dark."

Nico nodded slowly, he had hoped for another night alone with his friend. Friend, the word didn't really fit how he felt about the apprentice, but he knew the boy had someone waiting for him back home. And Nico had his own responsibilities.

Percy helped the young Prince onto the horse and slid on behind him. Nico allowed himself to relax back against the older boy's chest, his warmth spreading through him. He felt safe with Percy's strong arm around his waist, and the way his breath tickled the side of his face. Leaning his head against his friend's chest Nico allowed the strong steady beat of his heart to lull him to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"Hey, Nikki, wake up. We're almost there."

Nico felt Percy shake him gently but resisted. He felt so safe and warm with those strong arms wrapped around him, and he was dreading this moment. When they returned home, back to reality.

"No. I don't want to go home." He mumbled against Percy's chest.

He felt the older boy sigh, "Come on now. You're Father's worried about you."

Nico reluctantly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt Percy slip to the ground from behind him.

"I should walk from here."

Nico nodded. He really didn't want to go home.

As they approached the gate he heard the call go up, The Prince had returned. Quickly they were surrounded by guards and the young prince was pulled from the horse. There was so much commotion and everything was happening so fast his head was spinning. He looked around frantically for Percy but all he could see was the uniforms of the guards. Before he knew what was happening he was being ushered through the gates, down the streets of the village and into the castle. Servants swarmed him in worry and so many people were talking at once; his head began to pound. And where was Percy?

"Enough!" Everyone froze as the King stepped in the room. He approached his son slowly. "Are you okay?" Nico nodded. "Good. Take him upstairs and get him cleaned up, then bring him to the hall."

With that his father gave a quick nod and turned on his heel before leaving his son to be taken care of by servants. Nico scowled, he shouldn't be surprised. What had he expected, a big heart filled reunion? From King Hades? Yea, right. But it would have been nice for him to show he was even a little bit relieved his son had been returned safely. The Captain of his guard nodded and took hold of Nico's arm, gently pulling him towards his room.

* * *

After a hot bath and the meal of fruit and cheese that had been left out for him Nico made his way to the hall to face his father.

Nico had always hated the Hall. It was a cold and bare room, with stone walls lit up by torches. Three thrones sat on a small raised platform in front of large stained glass windows. His Father and step-mother were sitting in two. When Nico stopped at the foot of the dais he gave a small bow to his Father and waited silently. The King sat slouched in his large throne, chin resting on his hand as he studied his son. Nico fought the urge to fidget. Finally his father leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, hands clasped.

"So how long have you been sneaking out to see that common boy?" He asked in a steady but hard voice.

Nico's jaw dropped, "Really? That's what you want to talk about? Not, I don't know, maybe about how I was just kidnapped? By frickin pirates!" He didn't mean to yell, but he was so angry.

"Why would we talk about that? It's done and your home now." Hades waved his hand dismissively "This situation with the common boy however needs to be dealt with."

"Dealt with? What situation? He's my friend, he was helping me train."

"Why would you need to train with some little base court cur? Our Guard is made up of the best swordsman in the kingdom!"

"Your Guard is made up of cowards who are too scared of you to train seriously with the Crown Prince. And Percy is the best swordsman in the kingdom." Nico met his father's eyes, scowl for scowl.

"You are not to see that boy again! He's lucky I'm not throwing him in the dungeon!"

"The dungeon? He's the one who brought me home!"

The King roared, his harsh voice filling the barren room, "And that's the only reason he's free! It's his fault you we're taken in the first place! That bawdy, dim witted whelp! I mean it Nico, no more; I will not have my son embarrass this kingdom with such an affair! If I hear even a whisper you're still seeing that boy I'll lock him up! Without a second thought!" Nico glared at his Father, "Do you understand me boy? That is an order, as your Father and your King!"

"Yes, Sire." Nico spat out between clenched teeth, hands in fists at his sides.

"Good. Now get out of my face."

Nico turned on his heel and stormed out of the hall. He could feel his whole body shaking in anger. How dare his Father talk about Percy that way? The man didn't even ask about the kidnapping or the pirates. All he cared about was how it looked that the Prince was friends with a commoner. No, he didn't say friendship, he used the word affair. His Father didn't want anyone to think the boys we're having an affair. Nico kicked the suit of arms next to the door and watched as it fell with a clatter before stalking to the front door. He had to get out of the castle and away from his father. As he reached the doors he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked up at the Guard, his name was Will and he had always been very nice to the Prince.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I can't let you leave." His voice was soft and sad, he really did look sorry.

Nico nodded and turned back to the stairs to his room. His home was now his prison.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

That night when the castle was quiet Nico climbed out his window and down the ground. He pulled his dark cloak close and pulled the hood to cover his face. He had to fight a laugh; they may have locked his door but it was almost scary how easy it was to sneak out. He made his way through the dark and quiet streets, holding tight to the hope in his chest. They hadn't made any plan to meet, but Nico had to see Percy. At least one more time.

When he reached the low wall of the back field he sighed in relief. There was Percy sitting under their tree digging in the dirt between his legs with a small dagger. He jumped over the wall and rushed to his friend. The Percy looked up and saw him he scrambled to his feet rushing to meet the young prince. They collided and wrapped their arms tight around one another. They didn't say anything for a long time, just stood in the moon light holding on. Nico's heart was racing and he could feel Percy's was as well. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of salt that always seemed to cling to his friend.

"He told me I'm not allowed to see you, ever again." He mumbled into the older boy's chest.

Percy began to stroke the Prince's hair. "I know. He said the same thing to me. He wanted to throw me in the dungeon for endangering you. "

Nico pulled away to look at his face, "That's bull. You know that right?"

Percy smiled sadly, "No it's not, I never should have let you convince me to meet you like this. It is dangerous, you being out and about by yourself at night. And look, here we are again. No one knows your here."

"Percy..."

"Come on and sit with me a little while."

Nico allowed Percy to take his hand and lead him to the tree. They sat side by side with their backs against the back. Percy put his arm around the Prince's shoulders and pulled him close. Nico snaked his arm up the green eyed boy's chest and clutched his shirt.

"You know we can't meet like this anymore." Nico tried to pull up and look his friend in the face, but the older boy was strong and kept him in place. "I'm not saying I don't want to see you, I do more than anything. I'm saying this is too dangerous. At night, in the middle of nowhere."

"If anyone catches us my Father will throw you in the dungeon."

Percy laughed, "Oh, I don't care about that."

"You should."

Percy pulled back and turned to face the younger boy, he reached out and gently ran the back of his hand across the Prince's cheek, "If you want to see me, I will meet you. But only if it's safe for you. I will not put you in any more danger."

"That's not fair Percy; every time I see you I would be putting you in danger."

Percy smirked, "Life is never fair my Prince. If only one of us can be safe, it will always be you."

"Why?"

"Because, you are a Prince and I am a blacksmith."

"That doesn't make you any less important. Not to me, no matter what you say, not to me."

Percy squinted his eyes a furrowed his brow in thought. Finally he smiled again in triumph, "Fine, than because I am older and therefore must take care of you."

Nico couldn't help but chuckle. "You're an idiot." He leaned back into Percy and wrapped his arms around him. "What are we going to do, Perce?"

"I don't know, Nikki. Do you want to see me again?"

"What happened with the matching ceremony?" Nico whispered, he was terrified to hear the answer but knew it was important. As much as he wanted to keep Percy for himself he knew he couldn't betray the bonding.

"It went on as planned." Percy said in a steady voice.

"So...your match..."

"Piper said they never called my name. I wasn't matched."

Nico pulled back and looked at the older boy, "How is that possible?"

Percy shrugged, "It happens sometimes. There's not always an even number and sometimes people get left out simple because no one in there year fit them. Anyone who isn't matched will get put back in next year. They will do that for 3 years before they consider you unmatchable."

"So, you're not bonded. You don't have to worry about it for another year?"

"That's right. You never answered my question."

"Which one?"

"Do you want to keep seeing me?"

Nico looked deep into his eyes, as if he was searching for something. Percy felt his heart racing in his chest and his mouth went dry. He knew he should give the Prince up. He was being selfish. When he came to this field he knew it was a long shot the Prince was even going to show up. He promised himself he would leave the decision up to the younger boy. If Nico wanted to call it all off, to walk away, he would let him go with a smile. But sitting here with their arms around each other Percy prayed to whatever deity was listening the Prince would tell him yes. That Nico would say he wanted him. Percy swallowed as he waited for an answer. Percy couldn't help but lick his lips. A small smile crept onto the Prince's face as he leaned towards the older boy, his eyes drifting closed. It felt like forever, but finally Percy felt the gentle pressure of Nico's lips on his own. Warm and soft brushing against his mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

I know we're not supposed to post AN as their own thing **BUT** it was brought to my attention that I posted the wrong chapter ten (Thanks SnowyIce !) So I've fixed it now and I hope it makes more sense! Sorry! _


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Percy wiped the sweat off his brow as he through the metal he had been working into the water to cool. He glanced over at his table at the pile of damaged weapons he still needed to fix. Between the guards wanting updates to their armor and the stories of the apprentice who saved the prince things had gotten very busy in the shop. It had been a whole week since he sat under the tree in the back field and shared the first kiss with his young Prince, and they had only been able to meet again once since.

* * *

_Percy had been on his way see Piper, who worked for the laundress, when he caught sight of his Prince walking through the market with one of his guards. A tanned man with blond hair and striking blue eyes. As if sensing his gaze Prince Nico looked up and met his eyes. Dark almost black orbs piercing to his very soul. Percy smirked and nodded his head towards the laundress's hut. The Prince smiled and gave a quick nod before turning to say something to his Guard. Without hesitation Percy stepped inside and hoped Nico could find an excess to come in. Percy couldn't seem to recall what he excuses was or what he said at all to Piper but suddenly he found himself alone in the back room, the soft voices of Piper and the Guard speaking gently in the front. The curtain brushed open and Percy's breath hitched when his Prince stepped passed letting it fall over the open door way. With only a moment's hesitation they latched onto each other, Percy pushing the smaller boy against the wall and pressing their lips together. It was rough and sweet at the same time, and over all too soon when they needed to breath. Panting gently the two boys rested their foreheads together and laughed softly._

"_Hush, Percy. We only have a short time."_

"_My apologies, My Prince. Gods, I've missed you."_

"_I miss you too. We'll figure this out, I promise. Who can we trust?"_

"_Jason, the leather worker. He helped me with your gift and is a close friend. Piper probably. Anyone on your side?"_

_Nico chuffed, "No, probably not. You've always been my only friend."_

"_My lord?" The surprisingly gentle voice of his guard called from the front room._

"_Quick, the back door!" Nico whispered, shoving his love away. "Coming!" He shouted out._

_Percy pulled him close for one last scorching kiss, before racing out the back door._

* * *

"Percy?" A voice snapped him out of his memory. He turned towards the door to the yard where he saw his friend Leo standing with what could only be described as a shit eating grin on his face. "Think you could take a break? I need your help with something."

Percy frowned as he glanced back over at his table, "I have a lot of work here my friend."

Leo pouted, "A guy's got to eat, it's noon. And I really need your help." The blacksmith couldn't help but laugh. Leo was a Tinker, and he was often showing up begging for scrap metal and borrowing Percy's tools. The man could be a great inventor is he ever managed to sit still long enough.

"Let me check with Chiron." The Tinker smiled as he brushed his dark curls out of his face. His chocolate brown eyes twinkled with mischief, worrying Percy only a little bit.

Chiron had no problem with Percy taking a break and soon Percy found himself being dragged through the market. They stopped in front of Jason's hut where he did his leather work. Leo turned so they were face to face as he started to muss with Percy's unruly dark hair.

"Does it ever just stay down?"

"Not really." The blacksmith muttered, "Leo what's going on?"

"Sorry!" His friend dropped his hands from his head, "Come on!" The caramel skinned boy bounced into the hut dragging his confused friend with him.

Percy stopped when he entered the near empty hut. Jason, who was sitting at his work table, looked up and gave Percy a sly grin when he saw him. Without a word the blonde pointed into the back room. Leo took up a stool next to Jason trying not to giggle. Percy looked at his friends in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see. Go on!" Leo urged him. With one last suspicious look at the two smirking men he opened the door to the back room and walked in.

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes."

Percy spun around when he heard the familiar voice. "Nikki?"

"Afternoon blacksmith." The Prince sat on a low table in the far corner of the room. Percy felt his face split in a wide grin. "You took your time getting here." The young Prince remarked, pushing himself off the table to approach the older man.

"If I would have known you were waiting I would have ran." The green eyed man replied, opening his arms. Nico stepped into the embrace, burying his face in the older man's chest inhaling deeply.

Percy chuckled, "You probably don't want to do that. I've been at the forge all morning. Mustn't be too pleasant."

"I don't care. You always smell like fire and salt." The Prince's voice was muffled against his beloved's tunic.

"What are you doing here?"

Nico pulled back and smiled up at his dearest companion. Taking his hand he led to blacksmith to the table and they sat down next to each other. Hands clasped together. "I went to see Piper yesterday; I was going to ask her to pass on a letter for you. You said we could trust her, and she didn't say anything about you being there to my Guard the other day. Anyways, I asked her if she could make sure it finds its way to you. She told me she could do one better. She told me to come see Jason at noon today and she would make sure you were here. Jason said he sent Leo to fetch you so it wouldn't be obvious were you were going."

Percy smiled, "I'll have to remember to thank them."

"You are lucky to have friends that care so much about your happiness. They are all risking a lot to help us. I tried to warn them, but they didn't care at all."

"Yea, they are like that." Percy chuckled.

"They told me they want to continue to help us." Nico replied softly, looking down at his hands. "I don't think this would work without help but I don't want to put them in any danger."

Percy reached over and took the younger boys face in his hands. Pulling him close he placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I'll worry about them, you worry about you."

"That's a lot of people for you to worry about."

"I'm older. It's my job to be the one who worries."

"Keep reminding me and I may decide you're too old."

The boys laughed softly wrapping their arms around each other, holding tight.

"Percy, why can't it just always be like this? Why can't it be easy for us?" Nico wasn't too proud to admit he whined.

"They don't write sonnets about the easy ones. It's the struggles that make it worth it."

Nico smiled as he snuggled his face into his blacksmith's chest, trying to soak in as much comfort as possible before he had to go. Soft lips brushed against his forehead and strong arms tightened their grip around his body. Percy was holding him as if he never wanted to let go. Nico decided right then and there he was going to do everything in his power to find a way for them to be together. He was a Prince; he had a lot of power.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Leo, Jason and Piper weren't the only ones willing to help the Prince and his blacksmith to find time together; they had a slew of others in on it. Annabeth, who worked in the archives, had come up with some very elaborate and sneaky plans. And somehow they even got Hazel and Rachel, maids who worked in the castle, helping to cover for the young Prince. It was never for very long, and usually in some junk filled storage room, but over the next month Nico and Percy managed to see each other almost every day. Those stolen moments and hurried kisses were the lights in Nico's life. He had never been happier. Sure they had some close calls; no plan was foolproof especially with Luke on a rampage, expecting the Guards to know where he was at all times. There was the time Percy had to bury himself in the hay when they met up at the stables; the stable master Frank nearly pissed himself when the Lieutenant of the Guard came in looking for the Prince. And the poor man stood frozen with his eyes on the ground while Luke lectured Nico on the impropriety of his behavior. Nico kept his eyes glued on the angry soldier before him, else his eyes drifted over to where he knew his love was hiding half naked in the hay. Biting his lip to keep from smirking at the sight of Percy's tunic and vest laying discarded behind Frank, he tried to rush his Guard out. He remembered the time Hazel and Rachel had caught sight of him sneaking in through the kitchen; after snickering about his disheveled appearance and pointing out the buttons on his fancy rumpled shirt were uneven they slipped him some bread and rushed him to his room through the servant's stairway.

Nico wasn't sure if he should be worried about how many of the villagers were willing to help Percy go against the King. He spent many hours worrying if it was a sign their people weren't loyal to their ruler. Wondering what it would mean if their enemies approached. Did it suggest someone may have assisted the pirates in his original kidnapping? Would they betray their royal family in times of war? Without loyal subjects a King was just a man sitting in a big chair. Nico shook these thoughts away. Percy had told him a hundred times it was not a lack of loyalty for the King; it was a sign of their loyalty to the Prince. It was proof of their belief in true love. In a world where so many people spent their lives being told love wasn't real it gave them hope to see two people willing to throw it all away to be together. The people in the village were willing and excited to help because they wanted their Prince to be happy. Percy had risked him life when he went after Nico, and the young man had brought their Prince home safely. That earned him the respect and admiration of all the people. Nico tried not to let his fear and doubts cloud their time together; it wasn't until he was alone at night he allowed himself time to worry. Will caused him the most worry; the young blond always let Nico slip away easily, excepting any flimsy excuse the young prince offered upon his return and denying that Nico had left his sight when Luke asked. He was part of the Royal Guard, his loyalty should be absolute. Nico was sure the young Guard knew exactly where Nico was going when he disappeared. Just as he was sure Luke knew too. The older man was trying his hardest to catch them together. He followed Nico around like a dog, and when he lost sight he scoured the village until he was found. He was constantly interrogating the Guard and villagers on Nico's movements.

And even so, his last thought before drifting off to sleep every night was of his beloved Percy. He held onto the memory of those lips pressed against his own, the feel of his hands gently mapping out of inch of his torso. Every night he fell asleep aching to have those strong arms wrapped around him again.

* * *

"Snap out of it!" Luke scolded.

Nico snapped back to attention, his mind had been drifting off to Percy again while he was supposed to be training. He looked up at the sword pointed at his chest and clinked. He was in the middle of a match.

"Sorry, Lieutenant Luke."

"If this was a real fight you would be dead!"

"If this was a real fight it would have been able to hold my interest." Nico snapped back. Swinging his sword up and over and flicking it in just the way to force the older man to drop his own. The older man picked up his sword with a glare.

"Again." He growled, taking a starting stance. Nico smirked and twirled his sword before taking his own stance. Luke was angry and embarrassed; Nico was going to take pleasure in embarrassing him further.

Under normal circumstances Luke would easily be the better swordsman but Prince Nico knew when he got upset he got sloppy. Know your opponent, Percy had told him. Soon the courtyard was filled with the sounds of clashing metal and a small crowd had gathered. Luke was stronger, but Nico was faster. The young prince managed to parry every blow the older man threw his way but the brute force was taking its toll on the smaller man's aching arms. Nico felt the moment it went from being a trainer trying to prove a point to his trainee to something much more dangerous. The older man had a dark glint in his eyes and an angry scowl on his face. The young Prince knew he had to end this fight soon but the only way to disarm the Lieutenant would be to get close. Nico adjusted his stance and used his pauldren to lead into Luke's reach; the older man's sword connected with the Prince's shoulder with a clang and a sharp pain jumped from shoulder to elbow. With a quick dip Luke's sword fell low and Nico spun in close and used his now aching elbow to connect with Luke's hand then chest. The older man yelped in surprise and how sword fell. Nico took the opportunity to step back so he was against Luke's chest before sweeping his leg out and dropping the older man on his back. With one more pivot Nico now faced his Guardsman and brought the tip of his sword to his fallen opponent's throat.

Laying in the dirt, sweaty and red with anger, the Lieutenant growled, "How did you do that! I'm the best swordsman in the kingdom!"

Nico left out a soft snort as he smirked with arrogance to the man below him, sword still pressed against the soft skin beneath his chin, "No, you are the best swordsman in the Guard. The best swordsman with noble blood who wished to serve. That leaves another 80% of the kingdom for potential swordsman to be better then you. You need to drop this conceit and remember your place." Nico punctuated his point by slapping the bottom of Luke's chin with the flat of his sword.

With a final smirk Nico spun and sheathed his sword before turning away and stalked back into the castle. He kept his chin up and back straight, ignoring the burn in his shoulder. He could feel the joint slipping further out of place as his eyes began to water in pain. Still, he couldn't help but smile at the look of shock on Luke's face as he lay there in the dirt. He couldn't wait to tell Percy all about it. At the thought of his beautiful beloved his body filled with warmth and the pain seemed much more manageable. He felt like he was walking on air as he made his way to see Apollo, the castle healer and apothecary, so the man could take a look at his shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Nico pressed himself against the wall hoping the shadows were enough to hide him from the passing Guardsmen. He cursed himself for loosing track of time, but it was so easy to forget the world when Percy had the young prince in his arms. Once the Guard moved passed, Prince Nico pushed off the wall and rushed towards the kitchen door. He threw himself in and slammed the door closed with a bang. Leaning with his back against it the young prince tried to catch his breath.

"My lord?" A soft voice broke into his thoughts. Nico's head shot up, eye wide in fear. "Are you okay, my lord?" Hazel, one of the maids, was sitting at a small table in the corner next to Frank the stable master, a plate of food in front of each of them and a low burning candle.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone would be in here. I'm sorry." Nico mumbled, embaressed he had obviously interrupting something.

"Nonsense, don't you even fret." Hazel jumped from the table and rushed to his side, "Are you hungry? You missed dinner."

Nico winced, "Did the King notice?"

"He did Prince Nico, but Miss Rachel told him she saw you heading up to your bedroom. I'm not sure if he had someone check on you."

"I greatly appreciate that, but I don't want anyone to get into trouble because of me."

Hazel gently led the young prince over to the table and guided him into a chair. She pushed a bowl of stew in front of him and a hunk of bread. "It's not much but you should eat up before getting off to bed. No arguments young man." Nico smiled gently at the young maid before digging in. "We don't mind helping out, truly. A love like yours doesn't come around very often." Nico blushed. "Besides, Percy is a good friend of ours, and you obviously care about each other very deeply."

"I do. I don't want him to get into trouble. I'm so scared..." Nico felt his chest tighten and his eyes burn. "I hate putting him in danger, sometimes I think I should just let him go." Nico choked back a sob and balled his fists on his lap. He felt ashamed for breaking down like this, in front of a servant no less, but Hazel had always been so kind to him she was almost like family.

"Nonsense! Don't you even think that for one minute!" Hazel scolded gently.

"If he gets caught..."

"Percy is a big boy; he can take care of himself." Frank cut in softly, "And if I'm not being to forward, I don't think it would matter too much. He made his choice in you and that man is stubborn as a mule. No offense meant my lord."

Nico laughed, "No, you're right, he is very stubborn." The two servants joined in laughing and Nico felt much better.

Suddenly the kitchen door swung open, banging hard on the wall.

"There you are!" Luke and Will strolled through into the kitchen. Luke looked angry, furious even. Will just looked worried. "Where have you been?"

The Prince pushed to his feet and glared at the men, "Where ever I wished to be. Watch your tone Guardsman, remember who you are speaking too!" Nico was proud his voice didn't shake and betray his fear. Luke glared back in silence.

Will stepped forward and bowed low, "Forgive us, my Lord, the Lieutenant has just been worried about you. No one knows where you have been since noon." He was obviously trying to defuse the situation.

Luke pushed the smaller Guardsmen causing him to stumble, "Don't try and play politics, kid, you are not good at it." Luke took a step closer to the young prince, who had to force himself not to step back. "I wasn't worried; I knew exactly where the prince was. Don't I?" Nico swallowed hard, "You were out there with that peasant boy, weren't you?"

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about." Nico said, hoping Luke missed the quiver in his voice. The older man stepped forward and grabbed Nico's tunic, lifting him so only the tips of his toes touched the floor. He heard Hazel let out a gasp followed by muffles cries, Frank must have taken hold of her.

"Lieutenant!" Will shouted, trying to step between them, "You must unhand the Prince!"

"Stay out of this boy, the Prince and I understand each other. Don't we, young Nico?"

"Release me, or I'll turn you into my Father!" Nico spat out.

Luke just laughed, "I'm sure your Father won't care, not when I tell him I caught you with that hedge-born wench!"

Nico shoved the older man away dropping to his feet. Digging his nails into his palms to calm himself. He had to be very careful in his next move, he had to protect Percy.

"Are you defacing my honor, Guardsman?"

Luke narrowed his eyes, "You have no honor left. I saw you two sneaking out of the archives a fortnight ago. I can only imagine what defiling acts you've been up to. You bring shame to this family, to the crown!"

"Watch your tongue!"

"Watch yours! That base court cur has no place consorting with a Prince. And when I'm done with him he will wish he had never laid eyes on your highness, not to mention whatever else he may have laid on you. I'm going to find him, and I'm going to break him. Then, I'm going to bring him to your Father. He will be throne in the dungeon, if the King doesn't kill him outright."

Nico surged forward, arms out as he reached for the Guardsman. He wished he had his sword on his belt. Luke batted his arms away and sidestepped out of the Prince's reach. Grabbing him around the waist Luke pulled the smaller boy against his chest, his free arms wrapping around his throat. Nico could hear shouted protests but was unable to make them out. All he could distinctly hear was his own blood pumping in his ears. His vision was beginning to blur and his lungs burned. Something hot and wet brushed his cheek and he realized Luke had licked him. He felt himself retch as the body pressed against his back shook with laughter.

"After your blacksmith is caught, your Father will be in quite a rush to marry you off, young prince." Luke hissed into his ear, "We've already discussed it, him and I. It will be hard to find a lady willing to disgrace her family by marrying a Prince who had a known affair if a blacksmith. You will be mine, little Nico, and when I take you the first time it will be rough and harsh, and it will be with a one man audience." Luke laughed deeply as he released his hold on the young prince. Nico fell to his knees gasping for breath. Will rushed over and tried to help the boy to his feet.

"I have a dog to catch." Luke spat as he turned on his heel and rushed out the back door.

Nico scrambled to his feet and tried to rush after him, but Will grabbed him and pushed him into a chair. Nico struggled against the stronger boy. "No! You have to let me go! I have to warn him!' Nico shouted.

"Hush, my lord, you cannot go after Luke! If you are there when he catches up to Percy it will only make things worse!"

"No! Please, I have to warn him!" Nico flailed his arms trying to fight the man off without hurting him too badly.

"Stop! You need to stop! I will help Percy."

"What?" Nico stopped fighting. "You would do that?"

"Oh, My Prince, Did you really think you two would have been able to sneak around so easily if you didn't have some guards on your side?" The Guardsman replied with a smirk.

"But..."

"You have no idea the effect you have on people, do you?" Will asked softly brushing dark hair away from darker eyes. He turned to address the servants, "Get him to his room and take care of him. Then send the twins to find me." Frank and Hazel nodded. With one more, gentle smile Will rushed into the early night after Luke.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus or its characters. They are the property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only

* * *

"Oh blacksmith! Come on out and face your judgment!"

The village was bustling with activity, everyone rushing to get home to their families. Luke stood in the street outside the blacksmith's shop, sword gripped at his side. His voice was loud and mockingly sweet. The villagers began to gather, curious and worried about why the Lieutenant of the Guard was calling out Percy.

"Come on out here and face me like a man, you no good hell spawn!"

Percy strapped his sword to his belt and started towards the door. If he was going down, he would go down fighting.

"You don't have to go out there Percy," Chiron's hand on his shoulder was firm, "There is no shame in keeping yourself alive."

"You don't think I can take him?" Percy smirked.

"I'm sure you could, but that would be treason."

"Luke is a tyrant! He needs to be taken down a peg!"

"And what about Nico? It will break his heart to watch you thrown in the dungeon!"

Percy sighed, "I know. I need to go out there, but I'll do everything I can to avoid a fight."

"Be careful my boy." Chiron squeezed his shoulder one more time before moving away. As worried as he was about this boy who had become like a son to him he knew there was nothing he had to do. Percy was stubborn and prideful, and he would never allow someone else to shoulder the burden of his actions. He would also never deny his love for the young prince, even if it meant giving up his life to do so.

"There you are. I was beginning to think you had snuck out the back."

"I'm no coward Luke."

"That's Lieutenant Luke to you." The guardsman snarled. Percy's only reply was a smirk. "You have been accused of treason and crimes against the crown. How do you plead you worthless sod?"

"Treason? Is that what you're calling it? I would never betray the crown, your accusations are unfounded. How have I betrayed the crown?"

"You used the young prince's trust in you to manipulate him. Everyone knows you were behind that kidnapping, that's why you were the only one who could find him. You set it all up! That way once you brought him back you would have the influence to have your roguish miscreant father's banishment lifted!"

"What!? That's ridiculous, you fob!"

"But the King was too smart, he saw right through your ploy! But the Prince is naive, he believed in you. And you used that. You are taking advantage of him to turn him against his own father!"

Percy gripped his sword, his knuckles turning what. He could feel his body shaking in anger. Not only was Luke accusing him of treason but he was also insinuating that Percy was using Nico to do it, that he was faking the feelings. The only way for Percy to defend himself would be to refute the statement, to claim his love for the prince in front of everyone. Admitting their relationship would land them both in serious trouble. But if Percy didn't defend himself he would be held for investigation. Luke was a lot smarter then he looks and he had Percy caught in a no win situation situation.

"What? Nothing to say? You've been caught traitor!" Luke raised his sword and pointed it at his chest, "Will you come quietly?"

"You Luke are the lowest form of scum. Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Percy's voice was low and strong as he stepped closer to the guardsman. The point of his sword a hairs breathe away from the blacksmith's chest.

"I'm getting you out of the way and when I do, Nico will be mine."

"So that's what this is about?" Percy laughed but there was no mirth, "You think by throwing me in the dungeon Nico will fall into your arms? You think this will make him love you?"

"I don't care if he loves me. Once you're out of the way the King has promised him to me."

Percy's sword jumped up from his side clashing into the metal against his chest and throwing it to the side. The sudden force of the attack had Luke scrambling to recover. Percy raised his sword and took a defensive position.

"I will kill you before I let you touch him!" His voice was no longer a low whisper, but strong and steady. The villagers that had been watching anxiously began to whisper.

Luke smirked, "Bring it on blacksmith."

Just as the boys rushed together there was a large commotion down the street. People were shouting and running, smoke filling the street. Distracted Luke glanced towards the noise, his sword dropping slightly. Percy slashed and just caught the guardsman across the face. Blood welled in the cut that was running through his eyebrow and down to his cheek. Luke jumped back and yelled in anger. Suddenly there was a loud bang in between them and the whole street was filled with black smoke. Luke began slashing blindly, almost desperate to get at the other man. Percy felt himself being dragged away, into the blacksmith shop. He struggled and fought, yelling at his captors to let him go. He needed to protect Nico from that lout.

"Percy for Christ's sake chill the fuck out!" Jason's voice cut to his ears and Percy stopped struggling.

"What the hell you doing Jason?" He glanced around; Jason and Frank were the ones who had pulled him out of the street. Annabeth and Hazel were nearby as well.

"Leo and the Twins didn't blow up all those carts so you could rush back out there and get yourself killed! You have to get out of here before the guards realize what's going on!"

"You want me to run?! Did you hear what he said? He's after Nico! I have to kill him, I can't let him..."

"Percy! You can't kill him and you can't protect Nico from the dungeon! Don't think of it as running; think of it as a strategic retreat." Annabeth's voice was filled with panic, but still held an edge of authority Percy had trouble disobeying.

"Strategic retreat?"

"If you kill Luke you're still going to end up in the dungeon. Come on, do it for your prince. We have a bag of provisions packed and Will and the twins will be covering your esc...strategic retreat. When things calm down you can come back for Nico."

"And when I'm gone?"

"You have lots of friends Percy, and we all know the truth. We'll look after him while you're gone."

Percy sighed; he knew his friends were right. "I can't even say goodbye can I?" He was almost ashamed at how broken his voice sounded.

Hazel put a gentle hand on his arm, "He'll understand Percy. The thought of you in danger has been eating hi up inside. As much as it will pain him for you to be gone, he will be relived you will no longer be in danger."

"Could you... tell him for me... could you tell him...I'm so sorry, and...fuck" Percy was fighting to hold back his sobs. He would have to leave Nico behind and he had no idea when he would be able to return.

Hazel smiled softly, "It's okay Percy, I understand."

"Tell him... I love him."Hazel nodded. The noise in the streets grew and they could hear Luke screaming for the guardsmen to begin searching for the blacksmith who had seemed to disappear. With one last glance back at his friends and a deep breath Percy slipped out the back door and sprinted to the forest. He didn't know where he was going to go but he knew if he wanted to survive to see his prince again he had to get out of there.


	17. Chapter 17

*waves shyly* hi. yea, so sorry about that. I'm back. Not dead. I am going to finish this story now.

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Hero of Olympus or it's characters. They are property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Prince Nico stood in his chambers and studied himself in the mirror. Dressed in his best he looked much older than 18. The pale hue to his skin and dark bags that had been prevalent over the past two years added to his aged appearance. Nico sighed and ran a bony hand through his unwashed hair; it had lost its softness and the curls were weighed down with grim. Lieutenant, or rather Captain now, Luke would be angry; he had told Nico to bathe well for tonight. So of course the young prince had disregarded the guard's wishes. He refused to pretend he was going into this willingly.

After the confrontation between Luke and Nico's beloved blacksmith, Percy, the King gave Luke a promotion to Captain on the guard and Nico's personal bodyguard. Nico's life had changed dramatically over the last two years. Will had been removed from the guard, along with his accomplices Connor and Travis, and disowned from their families. They were kept up by the villagers for a few months but eventually had to leave town. Anyone with suspected ties to the now wanted and missing blacksmith was kept under close watch and harassed daily by the guard, many leaving town in order to escape the oppression. Percy's old friends were among those; Jason and his mate Piper, Leo and his pair bond Calypso as well as Annabeth and Frank (which had broken poor Hazel's heart). Percy's Mother had moved in with Chiron for her safety. Nico himself was practically a prisoner in his own house. He was only allowed to leave on official business and only with Luke and his handpicked guards by his side.

Luke himself had become even more of a nightmare; Nico had to be very careful and sneaky to make sure they were never alone together. Luke had wandering hands and a dirty tongue. He was constantly reminding the younger man of his plans for the night of his eighteenth birthday, which would also be their wedding day. Nico had managed to avoid the worst but Luke was constantly brushing up against him and running his hands along the boy's skin.

When their engagement was announced last year the courts rejoiced as was expected of them, but the village mourned behind doors. They knew the young prince wasn't agreeing to the wedding willingly, most everyone knew his heart belonged to the missing blacksmith, but there was nothing anyone could do. There had been no word or sight of Percy for over a year, and Nico wasn't allowed to speak to anyone without Luke by his side.

Nico's chest clenched and his eyes burned. He didn't even know if his love was alive. His insides were twisted in knots as he warred with himself. Part of him was tired and dead inside, thoughts of giving in swarming his head. It's not like it mattered; life wasn't truly worth living without his Percy. And it wasn't like he could do anything to stop the inevitable. The other side of him was disgusted by the thought. Burned with hatred for his Father and Luke, determined to fight to the last minute, to his very last breath if need to. To refuse Luke and everything he stood for. Even if it was a losing battle he should honor his lover till the end.

"My Lord?" A soft voice called through the door. Hazel had been Nico's saving grace, his only friend and confidant over the years. She had been moved from the kitchen and assigned Nico's personal maid. Simply because she was the only one who could get close to him without harm.

"Come in."

The door pushed open and the small girl came in "It's almost time honey. Are you ready?"

"Hazel, I'm about five seconds from throwing myself out that window."

"Don't speak like that my Lord!" It was a conversation they had many times, but Nico had never sounded as defeated as he did now.

"What do I have to live for? He's not coming back Hazel." Nico's voice broke and his legs started to shake, "I can't give myself to Luke, and we both know he won't take no for an answer. I can't do it. I can't go through with this."

Hazel surged forward and caught the young prince as his legs gave out and the slumped to the ground together. "Percy! Oh God Percy, my love where are you?" Nico's small body racked with sobs, his breath coming short.

"Oh Nico, my darling friend, you must hush." Hazel's voice was urgent, "I know it hurts. My sweet boy, you cannot let the guards hear you!"

"I don't care. Let them come, there is nothing worse they can do to me."

Hazel gripped his shoulders and pushed him back to look him in the face, "Do you trust me Nico?"

"You're the only one left in this castle I do trust."

"Then pull yourself together and go bathe."

"Hazel…"

"You listen to me now, go bathe and shave. Wash your hair and I'll cut it nice for you." Her voice was firm, like a mother scolding her child, pulling him to his feet and ushering him towards the quickly cooling bath.

"I have no desire to appease the animals and no desire to look pleasant for him"

"Trust me fratellino, don't show them they broke you."

Nico sighed and stripped off his clothes before slipping behind the screen and into the waiting bath. Hazel was right; it would break Percy's heart if he saw his lover like this. Even if he was dead Nico would hold his head high and proud in his honor. He would not let them see him broken. There was nothing he could do about his now thin and frail body or his sickly skin. But he would try his best to once again appear as the Prince he once was.

Once he was clean and dry he dressed in his trousers and sat on a stool where Hazel gave his hair a much needed trim and shaved the small amount of hair on his face. As he stood again in front of the mirror and buttoned up his shirt they heard a commotion in the hallway. Guards yelling and the clash of steal filled the air.

"Protect the Prince!" They heard from the hall. Nico rushed to his wardrobe and took up his beloved black steel sword. Placing himself between Hazel and the door he lifted his sword and prepared himself. It had been a long time since he had used it, and it felt heavy in his now weakened arms, but he would die protecting his dearest maid.

"Quickly, through the door into your room. You will be safe there." He whispered.

"I'm not leaving you alone Nico!"

"You MUST, I do not think I am strong enough to protect another anymore. They are coming for me alone and it would kill me if I endangered the last friend I have."

"Okay, but please, be careful my prince, be safe."

The door swung open just as Hazel pulled her adjoining door closed with a soft click.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Hero of Olympus or it's characters. They are property of Rick Riorden, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The dark haired man leaned against the door with his back to Nico breathing deeply with a soft laugh.

Confused, Nico cleared his throat. The man hadn't even noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Not quite the reunion I was planning." The dark haired man spoke without turning around. Nico's arm wavered at the sound of his voice. "But I suppose it could be worse." Finally the dark haired man turned, a mischievous smirk on his face. Nico dropped his sword as his legs gave out. The dark haired man surged forward and pulled the Prince into his arms before he hit the ground.

"Hey now precious, careful there."

"P... Percy?" His voice was soft and quivering.

"My dearest Prince, you sound surprised to see me. Did you think I would allow this to happen?" Nico stared up at him wide eyed, shaking with shock, "Alright, I'll admit I'm cutting it close, I had planned to be here sooner. But trouble arose. As soon as I got word of the engagement I started my journey back."

The clash of steel and raised voices came through the door again, slightly closer. Percy turned towards the door with a frown before his attention came back to his Prince.

He brushed the back of his hand gently across Nico's cheek, giving the boy a soft grin, "My dear Prince, time is short and I wish we had time for a proper greeting but alas, we must go."

"Go? You can't go." Nico gripped his lost love's shirt and pulled him close, "You just got back."

Percy laughed, "Not just I my love, us, we. I've come to rescue you. To take you away from this prison life. You and me, Nikki. "

"Leave? To..together?"

"Why of course. My crew is covering out escape so we must make haste." Percy pulled Nico to his feet and tried to usher him towards the window. The glint of sun streaming in hit the Prince in the face snapping him out of the daze he had been in.

"Wait… Perce...Percy wait!" Nico ripped his arm out of his loves grasp.

Percy stopped and looked back in surprise. Nico finally got a good look at his long lost lover. He was slightly taller than when he had left his skin bronzed from the sun and his hair pulled back into a long ponytail. His clothes were plain but we'll tailored, fitting his muscled frame nicely. He had filled out even more and his shirt was open halfway to reveal his toned and hairless chest. He looked amazing; Nico had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could speak.

"Two years Percy. Not one word, I didn't even know if you were alive." Percy had the good sense to look guilty. "And now you show up here, on the day of _my wedding_, and expect me to just run off with you?"

"Nico, my price, you don't… I mean you can't possibly…" Percy stopped and closed his eyes; he took and deep breathe and clenched his hands to fists. "I'm sorry. I told you this wasn't how I had planned it to go. Do you want to marry him? Have I lost your heart, my most precious prince?" His voice was soft and breathy. Nico glared at Percy a minute longer, the pain in his love's eyes was breaking his heart and he felt the anger melt away. The young prince sighed and shook his head, "Of course I don't want to marry that slag, but thank you for finally asking." His voice dripping with sarcasm. Percy's whole face lit up and in a flash his hands were on Nico's waist and he lifted the smaller boy in the air and spun him around.

"Thank the deity! You scared me for a moment." Percy's grin faltered for a moment. "You have lost weight my dear." At the sight of Nico's scowl he put Nico back on his feet and dropped to one knee.

"Prince Nico, my Lord and Liege, if it pleases you. I am here to aid you as you so wish. My men and I have planned a time sensitive escape. And if you so choose to grant me the honor of assisting you, I will take you away from here. I will help you live with the freedom you deserve." Percy placed his fist on his heart and bowed his head. "I await your orders."

Nico's eyes burned with tears, "You dim witted tosser. Get up."

Percy glanced up with a smirk, "As you wish." He purred, rising to his feet. The young prince had to repress a shiver.

"I would love to run away with you, my dearest Percy; it has been my deepest wish since you were taken from me. For you to appear out of nowhere, too take me away..."

Percy's grin dropped, "But…?

"But, I cannot just run away. I have a responsibility to my people. Too many people have paid for my selfishness and I will not allow any more."

"So what… you're going to marry him?" Percy's voice grew loud and sharp with anger, "You're going to bow to your crazy father's wishes and marry that...that… urggg… Nico I can't let you marry him!"

"Percy! Stop!"

"But…"

"Zip it and pull yourself together." Percy snapped his mouth shut, his back going rigid at the sound of Nico's royal voice, "I never said I was going to marry him. You're right, I cannot do that, but I can't just leave. You have no idea what has been happening to this kingdom since you've been gone. The people are suffering, I have to do something. You said you have men? A crew? How many, are they loyal? Are they simply here for an escape or are they truly willing to help me in any way I need?"

"I have a crew of 20 truly loyal men, who will be willing to die for us. Many of which you already know, don't think I know nothing of what has been happening. Word has reached me my love; many of those who have fled the village have sought me out."

"And yet you could get no word to me." It was not a question, but a statement filled with bite.

"Nico…"

"Save it." His prince snapped, "You can grovel later."

"Yes my lord. What will you have me do?"

"First, we need to stop the fighting and get everyone together in the throne room."


End file.
